


Viva la vida!

by Melina_Divine



Category: London Spy
Genre: Alex alive!, Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни и Алекс встречаются, после того как Алекса все уже сто раз оплакали и похоронили.</p><p> Своеобразный постканон, надо полагать. <br/> Сюр и Фрида Кало, но Алекс жив! </p><p> В письмах Алекса можно увидеть прямые отсылки к письмам Фриды, в которых она писала о своей любви к Диего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva la vida!

Где-то, в том мире, где Алекс остался жив – светит солнце. Дэнни всегда так думал. Если другой, пусть и воображаемый мир существует – там не бывает сырости, дождей и туманов. Волосы не начинают липнуть к вискам и ко лбу неаккуратными мокрыми прядями, когда пробежишься от дома до ближайшего магазинчика на углу под привычным моросящим дождём. Твой свитер не кажется тяжёлым и влажным, а пальто не выглядит так, будто ты спал в нём ночью. Твоя кожа светится от загара, а мускулы устали от жара. Когда подходишь к кромке воды, она ласкает тебя – тёплая, как материнское лоно…

Дэнни открывает глаза и видит перед собой… арбузы. Несколько. Сосчитать он не может (голова такая тяжёлая, что даже моргать ему почти физически больно). Одни арбузы разрезаны, другие – остались целыми. Нет, целый только один. Тот, что посередине. Тёмно-зелёный. Наверное, самый спелый, но отчего-то нетронутый. Нет же! Ещё один, более светлый, с отчётливыми полосками – тоже не разрезан, просто лежит по-другому, на боку, и невозможно понять – целый он, или просто не видно, что от него осталась лишь половина? Другие – разрезаны, или из них вырезаны дольки. Сочная алая мякоть арбуза с косточками (того, от которого осталась ровно половина, в этом нет сомнений) выглядит так, будто сама хочет тебя съесть. Что за чертовщина! Дэнни пытается сесть на кровати, но голова очень болит. Болит и кружится. Ещё эти арбузы на картине… Что за бредовая картина? Почему он видит её перед собой? На фиолетовой стене? 

Дэнни обводит взглядом комнату. Шторы задёрнуты, но видно, что на улице солнце. И жарко. Шпарит вовсю. Так, будто сейчас полдень где-нибудь в тропиках. Что за…? Как он попал сюда? В эту кровать? В эту комнату? Где на совершенно голой фиолетовой стене висит только эта сумасшедшая картина с арбузами. Дэнни отрывает голову от подушки. Мышцы побаливают. Особенно плохи дела с шеей. Ощущения такие, будто он долго лежал в неудобном положении. Дэнни переворачивается на бок. И тело снова отвечает ему несильной, но ощутимой болью… В заднице. Да какого же хрена? Кто его трахал? Кто его вообще мог трахать, если Дэнни даже не смотрел ни на кого, с тех пор, как потерял Алекса? О, ну конечно, он всё ещё спит! И это очередной его сон. С Алексом. Про Алекса. Где он вместе с Алексом. И в этот раз Алекс его трахнул. Когда-то же это должно было случиться! 

Дэнни становится так больно – не физически, а будто душа выворачивается наизнанку и начинает орать в ужасе, как тот безумный человек с картины Мунка. Дэнни хватает себя за волосы, на глазах выступают слёзы. Уродливые ненавистные кошмары! Когда они оставят его в покое?! Дэнни кричит – так, будто криком можно прогнать их, эти кошмары об Алексе. С Алексом. Про Алекса. Где он вместе с Алексом. Дэнни кричит. Снова и снова. 

\- Дэнни! Я здесь! Дэнни! Слышишь?! Всё хорошо… Дэнни?

Дэнни чувствует руки, что сжали его так крепко, что едва позволяют вздохнуть. И дальше – ладони, что гладят его волосы и его лицо, и настойчивое, утешающее: «Ш-ш-ш», «Тише, тише», «Всё прошло», «Это я», «Это, правда, я». Дэнни пытается вырваться, но руки не позволяют, они настолько сильные, беспощадные, словно должны его обезвредить, обессилить, сломать.

\- Это я, Дэнни! – повторяет голос, без сомнения – голос Алекса.

Ладони, без сомнения ладони Алекса – обхватывают его голову. Глаза, без сомнения глаза Алекса – смотрят на него с тревогой и беспокойством. Губы, без сомнения губы Алекса, преодолевая сопротивление, прижимаются к губам Дэнни. Это больно. Отчаянно больно. Дэнни отступает. Сдаётся.

\- Я думал, что больше не буду причиной твоих слёз. Я больше не хочу, чтобы ты плакал из-за меня. Пожалуйста, давай начнём всё заново. Как мы с тобой решили. Вчера. Ты помнишь? Я знаю, знаю, что это непросто. Я знаю, сколько ты из-за меня вынес. Из-за всей этой лжи… Но я тебя умоляю… Дэнни… Вернись ко мне. И останься. Без того, что было. Ты мне нужен! Дэнни! Ты! Мне! Нужен! – и тихо, - Я люблю тебя…

Стена рушится. Кирпичи падают. С грохотом. Разлетается рыжая пыль. 

Дэнни вспоминает. Кажется, начинает вспоминать. Что было… Вчера… Или позавчера? Может быть, несколько дней назад? 

Это был паб на Тринити Сквэа. А у Дэнни было настроение напиться. Какой-то парень подсел к нему за стойку. Они поболтали немного. А потом парень предложил его угостить. Когда Дэнни отказывался? А дальше… Дальше – пустота… Нет… Самолёт… Он помнил ощущение, что находится в самолёте. То есть – летит. А потом – опять пустота. И дальше… Дальше эта комната с сиреневыми стенами. Да! И Алекс! Внезапно! После всей этой пустоты и тьмы. Дэнни не сразу поверил… А кто бы поверил? Хотя Дэнни знал, отчего-то всегда знал, что Алекс не мог умереть. Не было никаких доказательств, что он жив, а Дэнни сам отпустил его, предав огню всё, что у него оставалось от Алекса, все предметы и вещи, которыми Алекс при жизни пользовался, или дарил ему, или просто оставил в его квартире, прежде чем погибнуть. Для Дэнни это были символические похороны, вместо тех, настоящих, о которых ему не сообщили, и на которые ему ни за что не позволили бы прийти. Это выглядело безумием, настоящим помешательством! Но Дэнни было всё равно, после неоспоримых доказательств, после того, что он сам видел тело на чердаке – Дэнни верил, иррационально, необъяснимо – его Алекс жив. 

Они проговорили всю прошлую ночь. Дэнни начал вспоминать. Но вспоминалось какими-то урывками. Так, будто часть, действительно, так и осталась сном, часть – оказалась явью, а часть он сам додумал, чтобы картинка осталась цельной, не рассыпалась в одночасье.

Дэнни вспомнил, что чувствовал себя ужасно. Его трясло и дико болела голова (не только из-за шока, что он вновь увиделся с Алексом, но и из-за того, чем Дэнни пичкали, чтобы погрузить в бессознательное состояние и тайком увезти из Англии). Алекс дал ему что-то выпить, чтобы помочь успокоиться. Через некоторое время Дэнни стало лучше, и он начал воспринимать то, что рассказывал ему Алекс.

Алекса долго держали «под замком». Пытали. Заставляли отказаться от всего, что он изобрёл. Показывали Дэнни, на большом экране. Показывали, что они делают с Дэнни. Обещали, что Дэнни будет ещё больнее, если Алекс не будет сговорчив. Потом его держали на препаратах и на какое-то время Алекс и сам забыл, кто он, чем занимается и даже как его зовут. В конце концов, он перестал понимать, что происходит и что он него хотят добиться. Ему казалось, что его уже не существует и вообще – ничего больше не существует: ни его самого, ни Дэнни, ни мира. Он перестал пытаться понять логику происходящего, потому что то была извращённая логика людей, чей ход мыслей был Алексу недоступен. Дни сменялись один за другим, Алекс находился вне времени, его держали в помещении без часов и окон. Это длилось… Он и сам не знал, сколько длилась эта пытка. Но однажды всё поменялось. Его «выкупили». Вернее, «перекупили». У Смита. Как товар. Как ценный товар. Алекс лишь знал, что его нового «владельца» звали мистер Коппфлер. Но он не видел того ни разу. Они связывались лишь по телефону. Это снова была игра. На высшем уровне. О том, что у Коппфлера есть своё «секретное место», где он ведёт свои «секретные разработки» - в Англии никому не было известно. Коппфлер считался «американской стороной», но на деле возглавлял тайный альянс совсем иных сил, противоположных: Россия, Китай, Аргентина, Боливия, Венесуэла и Куба. Куба – вот где Коппфлер базировал своё «секретное оружие». 

В этот раз Алекс рассказал Дэнни всё, ничего не умолчав, ничего не утаив. Вранья ему хватило. До конца его жизни. Дэнни давно стал такой же частью его тайной жизни, какой стала работа на Коппфлера. Дэнни был далёк от политики так же, как и Алекс, лишь волею судьбы оказавшийся в самой гуще событий, но отныне оба знали, были уверены, как бы потом не повернулось, суждено им жить дальше, долго или всего ничего, но они будут вместе – жить или погибать.

Вчера Алекс сто раз повторил «прости». Сто раз целовал Дэнни колени и руки. Сто раз говорил: «Я люблю тебя». А Дэнни всё равно не мог до конца поверить в то, что его Алекс рядом и что он, правда, жив.

***

\- Почему Коппфлер согласился вытащить меня? – недоумевает Дэнни и это первая мысль, что приходит в его несчастную голову, когда он вспоминает, частично, что услышал накануне от Алекса.

\- Потому что я невозможно скучал по тебе. Потому что Коппфлер решил, что от меня будет больше прока, если ты будешь рядом. Я сказал ему как-то, знаешь, что кажется, схожу с ума… И только ты сможешь удержать меня от безумия… Ну и ещё, может быть, потому что Коппфлер сам педик.

Дэнни не верит собственным ушам. Так неожиданно слышать от Алекса «педик». Это… как будто Алекс вдруг перестал был хорошим воспитанным в строгости мальчиком, и у него начался, наконец, подростковый период, период бунта и восстаний, который он пропустил в свои двенадцать, тринадцать или пятнадцать. Впрочем, Алекс и стал другим. Он уже другой. И Дэнни, наверное, скоро к этому привыкнет. К тому, что у Алекса теперь длинные волосы и они вьются, что у Алекса красивый бронзовый загар и он ходит в коротких шортах. Его ноги в шортах выглядят потрясающе. Потрясающе сексуально. И его зад! О чёрт, его зад в шортах великолепен!

\- Значит мы в… - Дэнни запинается, потому что никак не может вспомнить, в какой именно стране, в каком городе они находятся. – Блядь! Алекс, я не могу вспомнить, где мы находимся, чуть не плачет Дэнни. – У меня всегда теперь с головой будет так? Туманно? Мне кажется, я до сих пор сплю, и это всё сон!

\- Это из-за наркоты, которой тебе накачали, чтобы переправить сюда. Всё ещё чувство невесомости, верно?

Алекс проводит ладонью по щеке Дэнни. Ничего приятнее этого не может быть в жизни. Ничего.

\- Я просто… просто хочу понимать, что из этого правда? Алекс?

\- Всё это. Правда. Клянусь. Ты со мной. И мы в Гаване.

\- В Гаване?

\- Да.

\- Это где Че, ром и коммунизм?

\- Точно так.

\- Ты сейчас шутишь?

\- Нисколько.

\- Алекс!

\- Я сделаю тебе кофе.

\- Нет! Нет! – Дэнни вскакивает с кровати и цепляется за руку Алекса. Всё ещё не может избавиться от ощущения, что если он на минуту, на секунду упустит его из поля зрения – Алекс больше не вернётся, а то, что он жив – всего лишь иллюзия, сладкая пилюля его измученному сердцу от его же поехавшей головы.

Алекс накрывает руку Дэнни своей, и они вместе выходят из комнаты. Кухня огромная и с таким же высоким потолком, как и в комнате. Только стены салатовые. Ярко салатовые. У Алекса есть электрическая кофеварка.

\- Здесь есть ещё другие комнаты? – спрашивает Дэнни, не отрывая ни на мгновение глаз от Алекса, от того, как он готовит кофе.

\- Да, ещё одна – там, - Алекс кивает на белую дверь, что ведёт из кухни, получается, в комнату, которой Дэнни не видел. – Я тебе её показывал. Не помнишь?

Дэнни отрицательно качает головой. Это так по-дурацки – не помнить того, что Алекс ему уже говорил, или уже показывал.

Дэнни усаживается на высокий табурет, потому что ноги его ещё плохо держат. Но тут же понимает, что это не очень хорошая идея – лежать было гораздо, ммм… комфортнее.

\- Мы вчера занимались любовью?

\- Да.

\- И ты был сверху?

\- Да. Снова не помнишь?

\- Смутно.

\- Тебе больно?

\- Нет… Не то, чтобы… У меня же хрен знает сколько никого не было.

\- Прости. Я вчера набросился на тебя, как ненормальный. Я так скучал, - кается Алекс.

\- Всё в порядке. Правда. 

\- Я думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. 

И всё же, Дэнни поднимается со стула. Хотя пить кофе приятнее сидя, но сегодня Дэнни лучше постоит. Он берёт чашку в руки и снова возвращается в комнату. 

\- Что за безумная картина висит у тебя на стене? 

\- Это Фрида Кало, - говорит Алекс, останавливаясь в дверях со своей чашкой кофе.

\- Арбузы?

Алекс кивает.

\- Её последняя картина. Которую она написала перед смертью. Это гимн жизни, Дэнни. Ты видел, что там написано? На одной из долек?

\- Нет. Там что, ещё что-то написано?

Алекс подходит к картине и показывает Дэнни надпись.

\- Viva la vida! Да здравствует жизнь! 

\- Сумасшествие…

\- Да, сумасшествие, - соглашается Алекс. И тут же Дэнни видит, как Алекс снимает со стены картину и кладёт её на кровать. В стене обнаруживается тайник. Не сейф, а просто тайник – без замков и каких-либо кодов. Небольшая дверца с ручкой – ничего больше.

Алекс вытаскивает из тайника кипу листов. Тоже кидает их на кровать.

\- Вот… Здесь девяносто шесть писем. Я стал писать их тебе, чтобы не сойти с ума… У меня не было даже твоей фотографии. Ни одной маленькой сраной фотографии. Ничего! Ничего от тебя! Я писал их, чтобы не свихнуться! 

Дэнни берёт в руки несколько листов. Выхватывает глазами строчки. Строчки безумия, тоски и бесконечной любви.

«Ты в моих волосах. Ты в моих пальцах. Ты в моих глазах».

«Ты мой брат. Мой сын. Мой отец. Моя мать».

«Ты в моей лжи. Ты в моих мыслях. Ты в каждом моём слове. ДЭННИ. В каждом моём вдохе».

Дэнни не знает, что сказать. Это слишком больно. И слишком интимно. Слишком безумно. 

\- Я хочу курить, - говорит наконец Дэнни, и, по старой привычке оглядывает комнату в поисках сигарет.

\- Пойдём, - кивает Алекс, и берёт Дэнни за руку.

Они выходят на улицу – во внутренний двор. Оказывается, что дом стоит почти кругом, а точнее – овалом, и внутри располагается дворик (Дэнни такие видел в кино, разве что), а на каждом этаже открытый общий балкон или терраса (Дэнни не знает, как это правильно назвать). Они с Алексом отходят к перилам. Алекс достаёт из кармана шорт пачку, вытаскивает из неё две сигареты: одну протягивает Дэнни, вторую вставляет себе в рот.

\- Ты начал курить? – удивляется Дэнни, когда Алекс выпускает первую струю дыма через нос.

\- Многое изменилось, Дэнни.

\- Слишком многое…

Дэнни держится за перила и смотрит вниз. Во дворе, между кадками с какими-то растениями бегают кошки. Одна чёрная, другая черепахового окраса. А на втором этаже, напротив них, друг за другом носятся дети: девочка и мальчик. Девочка постарше. Девочка убегает от мальчика. Она что-то громко кричит ему, когда оглядывается назад, чтобы посмотреть, поспевает ли он за ней? А мальчик хнычет. Видно, что ему не хочется её догонять, или он устал, но девчонка дразнит его, не уступает. Дэнни понимает, что они говорят на испанском. Но испанский для него это разве что Holа! и Adios, amigos!, которые чёрт знает откуда осели у него в голове.

\- Что они говорят? – интересуется Дэнни у Алекса.

\- Это Лупе и Аугусто, - объясняет Алекс. – Они брат и сестра. Лупе хочет, чтобы Аугусто догнал её. Тогда он получит назад свою игрушку.

\- А там что происходит? – Дэнни кивает на открытую настежь дверь одной из квартир, откуда доносятся крики и ругань.

\- Химена ругается на своего мужа. Это вечная история.

\- Что она кричит?

\- Если ещё раз увижу эту толстозадую шлюху рядом с тобой, можешь попрощаться со своими яйцами, - бесстрастно переводит Алекс, снова выпуская дым через нос.

Дэнни ловит себя на том, что это чересчур сексуально – видеть, как Алекс курит. Как его губы смыкаются вокруг сигаретного фильтра, как дым, тонкими струями выходит через ноздри. Это так чертовски неправильно! Так чертовски притягательно! 

Дэнни накрывает руку Алекса своей, чуть поглаживает его пальцы. Наверное, он ещё какое-то время будет привыкать и будет удивляться новому Алексу. Загорелому Алексу. Курящему Алексу. Алексу без тени стеснения говорящему «толстозадая шлюха». Алексу, который хочет быть сверху. Алексу в коротких шортах. Алексу, который отпустил волосы и, оказалось, что они у него сильно вьются. Алексу, который стал похож на… серфера? Он что, в самом деле, научился серфить? Дэнни снова не может вспомнить, говорил ли ему что-то Алекс об этом. Как это всё-таки странно – не помнить ничего точно, на сто процентов. Как будто ему что-то по-прежнему снится и видится, а что-то происходит на самом деле, здесь и сейчас.

\- Ты говорил, что встал на доску? – всё же спрашивает Дэнни. Алекс на доске должен выглядеть настолько потрясающе, что Дэнни даже не отваживается представить себе насколько.

Алекс кивает, утвердительно.

\- Мне кажется, я всё же сошёл с ума, - беспомощно улыбается Дэнни.

\- С тобой всё в порядке, - Алекс обхватывает Дэнни за плечи, притягивает к себе. – Хочешь я тебя тоже научу ловить волну? Это не так сложно, как кажется.

Дэнни кивает.

\- И нужно купить тебе подходящую одежду. Сейчас этим и займёмся, - решительно говорит Алекс.

\- Ты серьёзно?

\- Вполне.


End file.
